


Encounter

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [16]
Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't call, you don't write..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> The 'sixteenth day of Christmas' for [](http://juwel-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**juwel_fic**](http://juwel-fic.livejournal.com/), who doesn't speak up nearly enough. :)

"And how have you been, lover?"

Just barely stifling a shriek, Lafayette spun and slammed back into the kitchen counter. His fingers spasmed on the knife in his hand as he stared, wide-eyed, at Eric. Eric just smiled.

"The fuck are you doin' in here?" Keeping his eyes on Eric, Lafayette edged down the counter, trying to put some distance between them. It worked until Eric took two steps forward and loomed.

"You don't call, you don't write," Eric said, still smiling, voice low and pleasant. "What am I supposed to think?"

"You ain't supposed to think nothin'," Lafayette replied. He took another step away, fingers still gripping the knife tight (though what he was going to do with it was beyond him). "Sookie ain't working tonight."

"I'm not here for Sookie," Eric said.

Lafayette craned his neck, trying to see past Eric as he took yet another step backwards. "That she-devil bitch ain't with you...is she?"

"Pam?" Eric made a sad face. "No, she couldn't make it, but I'll be sure to tell her you asked about her."

"No! Uh, no, that's okay." Lafayette's back hit the wall, and he realized he'd backed himself into the corner. Literally. He looked up into blue eyes that took on a look of unholy delight. "You, uh..."

"I'm starting to think you don't like me, lover," Eric said, smile widening. "And after I saved your life."

"Look, you --"

"Lafayette," Eric said, quietly, but with a hint of steel, "come here."

Lafayette's eyes flicked to the dining room again, silently praying for someone -- anyone -- to walk up for an order. Then his eyes drifted back to Eric. And the blood Eric had given him what seemed like ages ago was a Siren's call now, tugging at him.

Without speaking, Lafayette took one step forward. Then another. And Eric just smiled.


End file.
